


Gem Wars

by Winters_stars21



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: AU, Gems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_stars21/pseuds/Winters_stars21
Summary: Ezra Bridger, a young Moonstone recently grown on the planet Lothal. Maul, a fiery old Ruby rebelling against the mighty Gem Empire and even the Crystal Alliance.Ezra is doubting how good the Empire actually is. Maul was once the most faithful servant of the Emperor himself. What happens when these two cross paths?This is a strange combination of Star Wars Rebels and Steven Universe, and since I love both of these shows I'm totally gonna write something for them!





	1. Ezra

Ezra groaned.

It was his shift guarding today and he _did not want to get up._  But of course he did, to serve the great Gem Empire and everything it stood for.

The young Moonstone opened his eyes and let out a surprised yelp.

Leaning down directly over him was his best friend, a Opal a year old two older than him, Sabine. She grinned down, "Good morning, your gracefulness. I see someone decided to sleep in today, everyone is already out of the barracks and getting ready." She said with a grin.

Ezra immediately sat up and looked around, what she said was true, no one else was there except for a sleepy Moonstone and a sly Opal.

He sighed, rubbing the gem on his forehead. "I asked you to wake me up before anyone else." The Opal answered mockingly in deep thought. "Hmm, I thought you said to wake you up _after_ everyone else. I never listen to you, so why start now?" 

Ezra got up and stretched. "You have a point. Note to self: never rely on Sabine to wake me up in the morning." The Opal stood taller than him and ruffled his hair. "And don't forget, I am your superior."

The Moonstone sighed. "How could I?" 

 

 

**_________________________**

 

 

Ezra stood next to a door. 

Today he and some big Amethyst named Zeb, were guarding it.

When the Moonstone asked,"from what?", his commander adopted the snootiest expression possible and said, "from whatever try's to get in. _Nothing_ is allowed in that room, if anyone or anything manages to slip in, you'll both be _shattered_!" 

Ezra was in his standard Imperial guard uniform, sleeveless and grey. _Simple, comfortable and definitely made for every gem my size,_ He thought.

News had reached him this morning of the latest acts of terrorism committed by the Crystal Alliance, a small band of Rebels attacking anything that would annoy the Emperor.

Ezra didn't think much of it. He had a okay life on Lothal, he was made to serve the Empire just like every other gem and he would do so.

The Amethyst grunted, bringing Ezra back into reality. "Hey, kid. You in dreamland or something?" He asked. The Moonstone shook his head and focused back on the task at hand.

Ezra would never admit this to anyone, not even Sabine, but he was getting tired of doing almost the same thing day after day, year after year. The rebellion didn't really interest him but if it ended up winning, the Moonstone wouldn't complain.

A hand tapped his shoulder.

Ezra turned around to see whoever did that, only to be pulled into the shadows, leaving an annoyed and confused Amethyst.

 

 

In an alley a few streets away, was Ezra and whoever had pulled him there.

The gem who had pulled him there was standing in the shadows, but Ezra couldn't see who or what he was. _It could be a rebel, but if he wanted to kill me, why pull me streets away? Maybe to get information about whatever is behind that door?_ Ezra thought.

The Moonstone sighed. "Look, buddy. I don't want any trouble, I was just guarding that door over there. I don't know what's behind it, only if anyone manages to slip past Zeb or me, we'd be shattered." 

The gem finally spoke. "I knew you wouldn't know, but you're a Moonstone, correct?" Ezra nodded. 

Ezra couldn't really tell but he guessed the other gem was smiling. "Good, good..." He murmured softly.

The Moonstone shifted uncomfortably, "Will that be all? Mister....?" 

The gem stepped out of the shadows.

It was a Ruby, an older one but still obviously a fighter. _Tattoos, horns and red skin, he might be from Iridonia or Dathomir._ Ezra thought. 

The Ruby approached the Moonstone. "It's a wonder no one has discovered you yet, a young powerful Moonstone. And the most interesting thing is you have the Gift..." 

Ezra stared at him. " _What?_ "

The Ruby smiled, it kind of reminded Ezra of Sabine. "The Gift, you have it. Being able to use the Force, a rare ability but I have it as well. I can't explain this to you right now, soon, but not now. I will see you again soon Ezra." He said before disappearing back into the shadows.

Ezra stood there, very confused.


	2. Maul

Ezra sighed.

The Crystal Alliance attacked a Kindergarten last night. Not just any Kindergarten, the Prime Kindergarten on Lothal.

A Kindergarten was where gems were made.

It was important for Ezra of course, he literally had popped out of the ground there. Gems weren't exactly easy to make.

First, you needed the right type of place to start growing gems, which is very hard to find. Second, you needed Injectors to actually plant the gem into the ground. And after awhile, that gem would pop right out of the ground leaving a whole the same size as them.

The Crystal Alliance didn't like how the Injectors sucked the Force and energy out of the ground using it to make the gem.

Currently the Moonstone was sitting beside Sabine, reading the reports about it.

Sabine was actually grown on another world: Mandalore, it was called. A planet full of warriors, Sabine herself was more of an artist. She loved to leave her own mark to planets she visited. Her gem, was located on her back, she was able to fly with the wings that appeared when she wanted them to.

Ezra hadn't been able to summon his weapon yet, the one that would come out of your gem. Nearly everyone else he knew had already, but he hadn't yet.

The Opal groaned.

"You're _still_  reading that? I thought you were taking a day off for fun not _reports._ You know, I could just order you to have some fun, couldn't I?" She mused. Ezra shrugged, "You could, but where would the fun in that be? Besides, Lothal is my home, I like to see what's happening to it." He said.

Sabine nodded. "Yeah, I see what you mean."

Today, both of them were planning to go to the market place in search of new weapons being shipped in. Sabine was after all from Mandalore, and she _loved_ her explosives.

After a short walk (most gems took ships to get to places faster, but Lothal was what you would call a backwater planet) they reached the market.

Sabine kept pulling Ezra up and down the aisles, searching for something that would interest her.

After awhile, the Opal found a set of explosives all the way from Mandalore.

She practically sprinted to get to the vendor before anyone else could. And eagerly looked them over. "Look at these! New, high tech and the explosions can come in all colors!!! This was _made_ for me!" She said happily.

Ezra had yet to find anything that would be of interest to him.

The Moonstone wandered alone through aisles.

Suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder.

Ezra startled, but before he could turn around, whoever was there behind him pulled him into the shadows and before Ezra could say anything, he was knocked out swiftly.

 

 

 

**_______________________**

 

 

 

The Moonstone awoke with a groan.

He opened his eyes hoping that he was dreaming and _not_ in a ship.

But of course, he was.

He looked around warily, he had been placed in a bunk and even had been _tucked in!_

_I'm not a child_ , he grumbled unhappily.

Someone chuckled. 

Ezra looked around, _there!_  Standing in the doorway was the same Ruby from before.

The Ruby smiled. "Good morning, or should I say goodnight? You slept for the entire day. I am surprised, Moonstones are supposed to be good guards but now I figured out how the Crystal Alliance slips by you, you're always asleep." He said.

Ezra folded in his arms. "No, it's because we're _permanently_ asleep, they _shatter_ us. You shatter us." He corrected himself.

The Ruby shook his head. "I am not from the Crystal Alliance, but I do fight against the Gem Empire for what they did to me, my home and my family." He growled.

Ezra raised an eyebrow. "Then what does this have to do with _abducting_ me?" He asked.

The Ruby smiled. "Like I said before, you have the Gift. I want to teach you how to use it, the Empire has its own who have this Gift and they would have killed you, so in a way, I saved your life." 

Ezra stared at him. " _What?"_

The Ruby sighed. "You said that last time as well. I think first I'll have to teach you how to not use the same words over and over again." He muttered. "Perhaps you should rest some more. I'll wake you up soon." 

Before the Ruby walked out, Ezra had to ask him something. "What's your name? I'd kinda like to know so I don't have to call you 'Ruby' all the time."

The Ruby grinned. "Call me Maul. The name I was given, unlike the ones the Empire makes up."

And with that he left, leaving Ezra to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't have to watch Steven Universe in order to understand this, it might help though and I'm happy to answer any questions regarding this and to clear some stuff up.   
> By the way, when I said "gems have weapons that come from their gems" is true, I took the wings idea from Lapis for Sabine, since she now has that jet pack.
> 
> Comments are appreciated and thanks for reading so far!


	3. Rare Ability

Ezra walked into the main area of the ship.

The Ruby from earlier ( _Maul, Ezra corrected himself_ ) was sitting in the pilot's seat, watching the stars go by. He smiled when he saw the Moonstone, "Finally up? Good, I have much planned for you." He said.

Ezra touched the gem on his forehead to make sure it was intact. He did that frequently, if your gem was broken, you were dead. The Ruby rolled his eyes, "Im not planning on _hurting_  you or your gem." He said. "If it makes you feel any better, I just wanted to talk to you today, to get to know you."

Ezra nodded and sat down in the copilot's seat. He glanced at Maul's gem, it was on his chest, surrounded by strange markings. The Ruby sighed, "I do hope you're not planning on escaping. We may be gems, but if you try to escape, I'll have to harm your physical form and bubble your gem." 

Ezra shuddered. A gems' physical form was made out of light, if something happens to that form, you would go into your gemstone to heal. But if something happened to your gemstone, there were almost no way to fix it. And to explain the bubbling... If someone placed a gemstone into the bubble, the bubble would stop the gem from emerging back to physical form once they were healed.

The Ruby stared at him. "Now, back to business. I have a question for you, and you must answer truthfully. Do you know what the Force is?" 

The Moonstone shook his head. "Not the foggiest idea. But I'm guessing it's the reason why you kidnapped me?"

Maul nodded. "Indeed. The Force...is the energy that helps make all gems. But only a few of us can harness it. I can and you can. It is a _very_ rare ability." Ezra raised an eyebrow. "That might explain some things. But it still really doesn't explain _why_ you kidnapped me."

The Ruby smiled. "I abducted you in hope of you could help me with something. Something that might tip the balance of power in the Galaxy." Ezra groaned. "Look, I'm just a simple Moonstone, a Quartz soldier, I can't help you with anything even if I wanted too."

Maul shook his head. "That's were you're wrong. Quartz soldiers are warriors, they know how to fight, they have weapons!" The Moonstone shook his head, "Nope, I haven't summoned my weapon yet."

The Ruby stared at him in shock. "Then...we shall change that!" He declared.

In a flash of red light, Maul was standing up, holding a strange double bladed sword. He grinned at Ezra. "This is my weapon, no one else's, just mine. Hopefully in time you'll be able to summon your weapon as well." He said.

Ezra sighed. What they said about Rubies were right, They were definitely determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr post by iinquisitor.tumblr.com  
> I hope you guys like it!


End file.
